Abandoned Souls
by Invisible Life
Summary: Y'all know the original story of Harry Potter of course. Well, here's my twist on it. Harry and an unknown girl are left behind and alone. Their lives have been ruined and now they're regaining control. The Wizarding World's got a surprise when they return. I don't own Doctor Who or Harry Potter, but hey a girl can dream right?
1. Prolouge

6 years ago a little boy and a little girl, from different parts of Great Britain, ran away from their homes completely unnoticed. They both are brilliant children and knew that they could make it on their own. They have a few things in common;

The girl ended up in a large forest, well she assumed it was large, on the paw of an immense sapphire blue dragon with deep blue eyes that could pierce your soul. When she looked him in the eyes the dragon saw of her terrible past and of her true place in this world, but most of all he saw that she was the lost princess of the dragon kingdom. He touched his snout to her forehead and told her that he would care for her, he told her this all in his native tongue, Dragramma.

The boy found himself in a very odd place with a very odd man looking at him with a curious look on his face. The man slipped on his glasses and asked the boy, "how in time and space did you get in the TARDIS? I mean that shouldn't be possible. I am literally in the time vortex and kid just randomly shows up when I am in the middle of time traveling!" The machine shuddered and the boy could feel a crash. The man went to the door to looked out, "Great, just great! Now I've got to protect this kid from Cybermen!" The boy got up to look out the door also just as the Cyberman said "DELETE!" "NO! I will not lose anyone else!" shouted the boy. He held out his hand and in a flash of red light the Cyberman was gone. "I guess I can keep you around," commented the man.

* * *

Flames and constructive critiscm are welcome. I would like to thank a couple of peolpe for helping with this story, they are to be anonymous and author422. Thank you both for all the help! oh, this is also my first story and I would live reviews to know if I shouls continue.

Thanks!


	2. Mystery Girl

Again that was six years ago. They are both now ten years old with their birthdays coming up. The girl's birthday is July first. The boy's birthday is July 31. Neither of the know what has yet to come for their futures. Also neither knows the other exists. . . yet.

"Ambrosius, ibimus in venatione?" (Ambrosius, shall we go for a hunt?) questioned a beautiful young girl. A girl with deep auburn hair that had black streaks in it blowing in the wind she faced him. Her smokey, blue eyes daring him to say no.

"ego non videt, cur non" (I don't see why not) replied Ambrosius, whom backed up a bit in fear of her intense gaze. They took off towards a cattle field a little ways away. As they flew a forest green dragon joined them. His name, Ramero Bromason. Ramero glanced at The princess, her black hide flecked with gold. The many golden flecks reflected stunningly in the midday sun.

"ego videt pacuis magno pecotris per saltum linea" she commented, "ego sum certus facturos nobis puteum." They caught the cattle and flew back to their home.

As they ate their meal Racilia thought about her life with the dragons and them telling her who and what she is. She is Princess Racilia Elizabeth Louise Marie Victoria Lupin, daughter of Melissa Montoia Jean Dayton and Remus John Lupin.

They taught her everything she would need to know about being the dragon princess and also about being a witch. They taught her all this in just six short years, of course it was easy because she has an eidetic memory.

She remembers everything. She remembers being taken from her parents when she was a baby by a man with a rat-like appearance. That man pulled out a stick and said, "AVADA KEDAVRA!", then the excruciating pain that followed. She saw him on the ground as the pain began to fade and she disappeared only reappear in front of a large house. She was glad to be away from the man but then she was scared. She remembers it all.

Many questions were running through her head. She wondered how she would rule the Dragon Kingdom. She was terrified if she had to do it alone, so she has to choose a mate by her 17th birthday otherwise Ambrosius would choose from a list of suitors for her. All in all she wondered how her life would play out, how she would continue her studies as a witch, or if she would ever escape the endless cycle of confusion that always overwhelmed her.

She always worried if the wizarding world would accept her. Would they grudgingly welcome her? would the welcome her with open arms? Then there was always the possibility that she could enter unnoticed. She welcomed that thought. Racilia sometimes wished she was invisible, or aloud to do as she pleased without having every dragon she passed bow to her.

Of course, she enjoyed living in luxury. But being princess has high standards to live up to. She has to train hard in both her dragon and human forms. Racilia can cast wandless magic both flawlessly and effortlessly. She knows how to use a sword and how to push her magic through the sword to cause more damage to the opponent.

Racilia has been through many battles. She has killed both wizards and uproarious dragons. Some of her people fear her power and her power over them. Others think that she, as a female, should not particular dragons have, many times, tried to overthrow her in a duel to the death, overconfident that they would win. Only to end up being the one dead and removed from the area.

She hopes for all of the dragons to see her as a friend not an enemy, nor someone to fear. Racilia wishes for the whole of the Dragon Kingdom to be at peace and harmony with the land, and also with each other. As it should be. She wishes that they would neither fear or hate her.

She was brought from her thoughts by a small barn owl. She growled at it in an attempt to make it leave, but all it did was stick out its leg that seemed to have a letter attached to it. It just stood there waiting for her to retrieve the letter. Racilia knew that if she attempted to get the letter while still in her dragon form she would most likely end up killing the bird.

Racilia returned to her human form to retrieve the letter from the little barn owl. During this interaction both Ambrosius and Ramero watched nervously. They both know that she hates being disturbed when thinking, Ramero learned that the hard way, she once hit him when she was trying to figure out how to stop the Granth Tribe from warring with the Young Tribe, he was trying to get her to play for once and she said that she had a kingdom to rule and that there was no time for games.

She had begun to read the letter already and her face lit up. "tandem", she muttered (finally).

* * *

Thank yoou so much to those who have followed or favorited my story. It means a lot to me. Oh, and just to let y'all know, anything in Latin will soon only be italicized and only every now and then will there be Latin phrases. Like when Racilia is upset or sometimes when she says a couple of things to Ramero or Ambrosius. Flames and creative critsicm is welcome.

Thanks!


	3. The Letter

Thank you so much for being so patient with me. I know it has been a long time since I had updated last but I am here now, so enjoy! As promised, everything that would be in Latin is now in italics.

* * *

**Previously**

Racilia returned to her human form to retrieve the letter from the little barn owl. During this interacting both Ambrosius and Ramero watched nervously. They both know that she hates being disturbed when thinking, Ramero learned that the hard way, she once hit him when she was trying to figure out a way to stop Granth Tribe from warring with the Young Tribe, he was trying to get her to play for once and she said that she had a kingdom to rule and that there was no time for games.

She had begun to read the letter already and her face lit up. "tandem," she muttered (finally).

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Letter**

"_What do you have Princess Racilia,_" questioned Ramero curiously.

"_My letter has arrived at last,_" she replied, "_I have been expecting it._"

"_What does it say, your highness?_" asked Ambrosius.

"_This is my Hogwarts acceptance letter. Though i was expecting it to come sooner..._" answered Racilia. "_How many times do I have to tell you two? You can just call me Racilia when it is just us._"

"_Sorry, Are you planning on attending this school, Racilia?_" asked Ambrosius.

"_No, not until my fourth year, but I heard that Ramero also got an acceptance letter from Hogwarts. Congratulations,_" she stated.

"_If you are not going to go until fourth year then so will I. I shall stay by your side Racilia,_" said Ramero. He didn't know how in the name of time she knew that he had been sent a letter, but he wasn't going to question it. It just would have confused him further if he asked her to explain how she knew.

"_No. I want you to go so that you can tell me how the school year was every summer,_" she replied in a tone that left no room for argument, almost like a mother would. "_You can tell me all about the people there…but mainly, you can explain to me to curriculum there and you can enjoy yourself without me looking over your shoulder __constantly._"

Racilia returned to her dragon for and they finished their meal in silence.

_**September 1, 1991 Kings Cross**_

Ramero looked over to Racilia, her red hair and its black streaks flowing down her back and a beautiful silver tiara encrusted with black and white gems resting on top of her head. She has one of her amazing smiles on her face and it is directed at him. Racilia is the family that he never had, he has always looked up to her as if she was his real big sister. She treats him like he is her little brother, at least Ramero likes to think so. Racilia is always smiling just for him, so he doesn't know that she is tired, stressed, or freaking out about something just so she won't worry him.

It is thirty minutes until eleven o'clock and they were walking through the train station for the elusive platform nine and three-quarters. "_I see the magical barrier to let us onto the platform. I am assuming that we just walk through the wall between platforms nine and ten,_" said Racilia will list staring at the afore mentioned spot.

Just as they were preparing to walk throught the barrier they heard a wirring, grinding noise in the distance that had Racilia stop in her tracks looking for the source.


End file.
